La sorpresa de la primavera
by mininaxoxo
Summary: Perdido y confundido, el joven detective no sabe donde esta y por que su cambio repentino pero afortunadamente cayo en manos de una agradable chica que en compañía de sus amigos ayudaran al inteligente detective regresar a su hogar. Por que es lo que él quiere, verdad?.
1. Chapter 1

Ninguna de las dos películas implicadas me pertenece, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

::::::::::: oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ::::::::::::

Aquel insoportable dolor le comprimía su delicado corazón pero pareciere no estar tranquilo, ataca descaradamente su cabeza, derritiendo sus neuronas como la nieve en un caluroso día de verano. Aquellos cálidos e insoportables días, los cuales su estimado compañero disfruta con gran regocijo. Donde estará?. No tiene ni la más mínima idea, donde esta?. Solo el cielo lo sabe. Por qué no puede abrir sus ojos y despertar de esta pesadilla?. Nunca se ha sentido más ignorante e impotente. Su cabeza, es una bomba de tiempo, que está llegando a su fin. Tal vez ya es su hora pero él no está listo, aun no. Le queda mucho por hacer, mucho por resolver, mucho por confesar.

-Padre.- Musita, con sus últimas, aquella palabra envuelta en un manto de disculpas.-

-Resiste.- Escucha una suave y acongojada voz.-Veras que muy pronto podrás disculparte en persona.-

No sabe a quién le pertenece esa voz, si ya está vivo o muerto. Si es producto de su perdida mente pero anhela tanto aferrarse a esa frágil esperanza como aquel ser.

::::::::::: oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ::::::::::::

Se levanta completamente asustado. Deduciendo, al segundo, que su acto espontaneo fue el error más grande puesto que su cabeza se llenaba, nuevamente, de un dolor tan fuerte como si fuera aplastado por el mismísimo big ben.

-Tranquilo.- Escucha la voz de sus esperanzas.- Apenas te estas recuperando. Con calma.- Siente una calidez en su hombro y abdomen.

Abre lentamente sus ojos siendo cegado momentáneamente por la luz de la habitación, penetrando, su adolorida cabeza, con cuchillas afiladas. Y lo que su visión borrosa logra asimilar es que aquella habitación no le pertenece. No tiene su singular tapiz, solo un toque de pintura. En la cama que reposa es más chica que la suya, aquella colcha de cuadros que sostiene sus manos, en un agarre fuerte, no es suyo. Un numeral de muñecos de felpa le da la bienvenida con sus sonrisas pintadas y ojos cristalinos.

Sus manos…..

Suelta la colcha y las observa con notable admiración y terror. Aquellas manos desnudas no son como las recordaba. Toca su rostro, sintiendo que su nariz y boca han cambiado de posición. Sube hasta su cabeza presintiendo que algo le falta, baja un poco más y encuentra sus redondas además de largas orejas convertidas en pequeñas y sin ningún rastro de pelo.

-Se encuentra bien?.-

Gira su rostro para encontrarse con aquel Ángel de esperanza. Una hermosa humana, si debe confesar, de ojos ámbares, cabellos castaños tan largos, piel blanca y tersa. Frunce sus delgadas cejas en señal de preocupación mientras espera una respuesta.

-Y-y-yo.- Trata de articular palabra alguna, pareciere haber olvidado como hablar.

-Espere.- Gira su torso y toma de la mesita de noche una jarra y un vaso. Llena este con aquel liquido fresco y se lo entrega con gran deleite lleva aquella revitalizante bebida a su boca sintiendo que la sensación de escozor en su garganta disminuye. Al terminar de tomar la joven vuelve a llenar su vaso del cual gustoso bebe.- Mi nombre es Haru Yoshioka, podría decirme el suyo?.

-Me llamo Basil.- Le contesta con su tono grave de voz.-Le agradezco sinceramente sus atenciones hacia mi persona. No tengo como pagárselo adecuadamente así que quedo a su entera disposición señorita Yoshioka.- Posa su mano izquierda en su corazón y trata, con mucho esfuerzo, hacer una leve reverencia.

-No tiene nada que agradecer, nadie dejaría a un desafortunado a su suerte.-

-Se sorprendería, señorita Yoshioka, que tengo bases bien fundamentadas que contradicen su respuesta.

-Entonces aquellas bases no pueden ser llamadas personas.

-Efectivamente, porque no lo son, a lo que me lleva a un problema más grande y es que yo tampoco lo soy.

-A qué se refiere señor Basil?.

-Esto puede sonar muy sorpresivo y disparatado para usted señorita Yoshioka pero yo no soy un ser humano. Soy un ratón aunque ahora mi apariencia debe desacreditar mis palabras.

-Ciertamente pero no me parece nada sorpresivo y sé quién puede ayudarle.

-Podría llevarme con este singular amigo.

-Me temo que tendrá que esperar. Por su bienestar es necesario que descanse, se pensaba que no lograría vivir para contarlo pero afortunadamente todo salió bien.- La joven se levanta de la silla de madera en la cual reposaba mientras toma el vaso de las manos del joven.- Le aseguro que una vez que se recupere será más fácil ayudarlo señor Basil.- Camina hacia la salida de la habitación.- Que descanse señor Basil.- Apaga la luz y cierra la puerta a su andar.

El joven solo musita un que descanse y se recuesta nuevamente, si bien preferiría arreglar las cosas lo más pronto posible primero debe recuperar su movilidad sin que la vida se le fuera en ello.

::::::::::: oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ::::::::::::

Se escucha un pesado suspiro en aquella oscura habitación. Haru se acurruca más en las tibias mantas de su madre. Agradece que ella no se encuentre en casa y que no regresara hasta unos días. No sabe cómo explicarle la estancia de su inesperado inquilino. Es un misterio completo para ella, encontrar a una persona flotando en la bahía no es lo que esperas ver en tu día de descanso y menos en tu visita semanal entre amigas. Hiromi y ella se llevaron el susto de sus vidas al encontrar aquel hombre joven en las aguas del puerto. Lo bueno que reacciono a tiempo y acudió a su auxilio con algo de miedo al pensar que podría ser un cadáver pero al descubrir una leve respiración corrieron rápidamente a su casa. Por qué no correr al hospital?, eso sería lo más cuerdo pero Hiromi tenía miedo que las podrían acusar a ellas de homicidas por suerte la rubia conocía a un médico. Por poco el joven Basil fallecería en su casa, gracias al amigo de Hiromi logro salvarse. Ahora su porfía era si creer en la disparata respuesta del trigueño.

-Es algo increíble de creer, lo que le haya pasado debió afectarle la cabeza.- Murmura para sí. Piensa en ello perdiendo su propia cordura en el camino.-Vamos Haru no es como si no lo has visto antes, quien podría creer que te convertiste en un gato?. Si un humano puede convertirse en un gato, los ratones pueden transformarse en personas. Es decir no es como si el reino gato fuera el único que existiera… Oh si?.- Se debate internamente la confundida muchacha, rindiéndose al sueño con ese último pensamiento.

::::::::::: oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ::::::::::::

Escucha pasos bajar las escaleras, voltea su rostro para encontrarse con unos ojos azules que la observar minuciosamente. Sintiéndose avergonzada por la penetrante mirada, sus mejillas adquieren un leve color rosado. Vuelve la vista a los huevos estrellados mientras respira pausadamente, disminuyendo el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

-Disculpa la demora pero no tenía que bajar, yo le llevaría el desayuno a la cama.- Comenta la joven.

-Le agradezco mucho su intención más no quería ser una carga. Puedo moverme sin ningún problema, al menos no duele mucho. No es necesario que se tome tantas molestias si puedo estar parado correctamente y sería una descortesía de mi parte no comer con usted como es debido.- Camina, a pasos pequeños, hacia el comedor y toma asiento de la manera más cuidadosamente posible.

La joven le sirve el desayuno y toma un plato para sí, sentándose al frente del joven de cabellos castaños claros.

-Lamento tener que dejarlo solo de nuevo.

-No se disculpe señorita Yoshioka.- interrumpe su monologo de disculpa.- Entiendo plenamente que tiene responsabilidades que cubrir y me sentiría muy culpable si fuera la causa de falta a estas.

La joven suspira, toma con el tenedor una porción de su desayuno y se lo come mientras es imitada por el joven.- Si se encuentra en buenas condiciones creo que puedo llevarlo con mi amigo. Hoy no tengo que ir a la cafetería a trabajar por que la están remodelando.

-Le agradezco mucho su tiempo señorita Yoshioka y me siento ansioso por conocer a este amigo suyo.

Sonríe tiernamente la castaña pensando en su encantador amigo mientras da el último bocado.- Estoy segura que Barón podrá ayudarle.

**::::::::::: oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ::::::::::::**

Con dificultad escala para llegar techo de láminas de aquellas concurridas casas, toma la mano que la joven morena le presta y se levanta mientras admira el camino que aún les falta por recorrer.

-Lamento mucho que deba hacer este esfuerzo extra en las condiciones limitadas que tiene pero no conozco otro camino que este.- Sonríe apenada la joven.

-Está bien señorita Yoshioka, que es el triunfo sin un reto?. Solo un banal desperdicio de tiempo.- Le sonríe sinceramente para evitar su preocupación y continúa el viaje por aquellos estrechos caminos.

Cada vez que pone un pie más cerca del lugar puede sentir el viento cambiar, como si fueran pequeñas esporas que obstaculizan su visión sin hacerlo realmente, su andar se siente más pesado sin estarlo y su corazón se llena de paz. Una calidez inexplicable le embriaga completamente al pasar aquel arco.

-Lo siente?.- Pregunta la joven detrás suyo, inclina su cabeza y coloca sus manos detrás de su espalda.- Es una sensación inexplicable pero te llena de una paz y armonía perfecta.- Acomoda su cabeza y separa sus brazos, extendiéndolos mientras inhala.- Es la magia del lugar.- Sonríe ampliamente, cerrando sus ojos y en un murmullo inaudible para su espectador.- Es la magia del Barón.-

-Qué tanto escándalo se traen?.- Una voz ruda se escucha por los pies de ellos. Los dos jóvenes posan su mirada en aquel gato gordo que se sienta, con periódico en pata, en una sencilla silla de jardín.-Chicky?.- Pregunta sorprendido.- Que te trae tan temprano?.-

Como si la palabra Chicky fuera un detonador, aquel cuervo a lado representado en esa bella estatua cobra vida y observa a la joven con ojos amables.

-Haru es una alegría verte. Hace días que no venias.- Cacarea el cuervo negro.

-Hola Muta, Toto.- Saluda la muchacha en tal orden.- Me da una enorme alegría verlos y disculpen por mi inasistencia pero les traigo un caso.-

El muchacho solo observa la interacción de la joven morena hacia aquellos animales. Un sonido de puertas abriéndose le llama la atención enfocando su vista observa a un galante gato vestido de traje caminar hacia ellos con basto en mano. Se detiene a una prudente distancia y con una reverencia, digna de un caballero inglés, se dirige.

-Bienvenida señorita Haru es bueno tenerla entre nosotros nuevamente.

-Hola Barón, es bueno estar de vuelta.- La joven sonríe tiernamente con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

El joven trigueño imita la reverencia y con una voz encantadora además de varonil habla.- Buenas tardes caballeros, es todo un honor estar ante ustedes. Mi nombre es Basil y necesito de sus servicios.- Termina con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Al escucharlo hablar Haru despierta de su ensoñación y se acerca al joven. Posa su delicada mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo del joven de ojos azules mientras sonríe ampliamente y feliz responde.- El señor Basil es el nuevo caso que les traigo para la oficina.- Dirige su sonrisa para el mencionado y este le responde, si es eso posible, con una más enorme y hermosa que la anterior dirigida a los residentes del lugar.

Barón, Muta y Toto estaban sorprendidos por lo acotado por los jóvenes. Alegres y emocionados piden detalles, el gato y el cuervo. Puesto que pocas aventuras han podido presenciar después de las peripecias vividas en el reino gato, de eso hace un año, el galante gato anaranjado se queda al margen. Observando al recién llegado. No sabe qué pero algo dentro de él le hace desconfiar plenamente en aquel joven de ojos azules.

El mencionado observa brevemente al barón y sonríe confiado. Tal vez sus instintos estén equivocados y todo sea una imaginación suya.

La morena toma con ambas manos el antebrazo izquierdo del joven, acercándose un poco más a él mientras ríe de alguna tontería que habrá contado el gato gordo. El castaño ríe ligeramente observando a la muchacha. Aquello que comento Muta debió haber involucrado a los jóvenes castaños.

Mientras mira nuevamente al joven reafirma sus sospechas. Definitivamente hay algo en ese sujeto que no le agrada.

**::::::::::: oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ::::::::::::**

Hola!, estoy devuelta con una pequeña historia improvisada fui inspirada en sindy sugar. Ella tuvo la grandiosa idea de juntar dos de las películas que me gustan. Cat returns y Great mouse detective. Les recomiendo mucho leer su historia es grandiosa.

Espero que les guste mucho. Díganme que les pareció.

Continuaré con la historia lo más pronto posible.


	2. Un tenso comienzo

-OoOoOoOoOoOo.- Diálogos normales

-_OoOoOoOoOoOo_.- Diálogos a través de un intercomunicador, televisión, teléfono, letreros o libros.

Las dos películas representadas en esta historia no me pertenecen. Si no a sus debidos autores. Esto es sin fines de lucro.

::::::::::: oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ::::::::::::

Un silbido resuena en la habitación rompiendo con el tenso ambiente. El galante gato se levanta de su lugar para tomar la cafetera y servir en la tetera el líquido hirviendo. Toma la bandeja colocándola en la mesa de centro, reparte con cuidado cada taza a medida que la llena de delicioso, al menos eso espera, té. Al terminar se sienta nuevamente y observa como su gordo compañero trae, en su respectiva bandeja, varios platos con pastel de Ángel, sirve a cada invitado sin olvidar su parte e imita al barón tomando asiento.

-Es oportuno que hayas encontrado una forma de reducir nuestro tamaño.- Habla la joven morena para poder romper el hielo. Algo inexplicable para ella, siempre el gato de ojos esmeraldas ha demostrado tener una destreza en las habilidades sociales.

-Sería muy incómodo tenerlos en su tamaño normal, la casa es grande pero no para albergar a dos personas.- Le responde Muta.

-Si apenas cabemos con el bombón con patas, imagínate como sería con dos humanos.- Entre cacareos el cuervo figura reír estrepitosamente.

-¡¿Qué dijiste cerebro de ave?!.-

-Muta, Toto, compórtense ante el invitado.- Amonesta el dueño de la casa.

-Tranquilícese caballero.- Ríe ligeramente el nombrado.- Por mi parte, no existe ningún problema. Al contrario su diatriba me parece muy reconfortante al menos vitaliza el ambiente tenso que presta el anfitrión.- Termina con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Gesto que desagrada de sobremanera al gato rojizo, frunce el entrecejo y mira amenazadoramente a su nuevo cliente. Haru que no encuentra que hacer para acabar con aquel ambiente asfixiante de los dos caballeros ingleses. Lanza una mirada de súplica hacia el gato blanco.

-¿De qué se trata este nuevo caso del que hablabas chicky?.- La castaña sonríe agradecida.

-Bueno el señor Basil me comento que él en realidad es un ratón y no un ser humano.- Esto atrajo la atención de los miembros de la oficina del gato.

-¿Un ratón?.- Exclama sorprendido el barón.

-Así es Barón Von Gikkingen.- Afirma Basil.- Soy un detective en el reino del ratón conocido como Basil de la calle Baker. Estaba resolviendo uno de mis casos cuando fui transformado en humano. Lamentablemente no recuerdo lo que paso antes de ser convertido. Mi única memoria es un insoportable dolor y la oscuridad rodearme. De ahí en fuera estoy completamente en blanco ni siquiera sé cómo llegue a Japón.- Respondiendo a la pregunta no formulada por parte de Muta, aclara.- La señorita Yoshioka me mantuvo al tanto de mi estado inconsciente.

-Esto complica el caso.- Habla el gato rojizo.- Si no recuerda nada será difícil determinar la causa de su transformación y como ocurrió.-

-¿Pero puedes hacer algo, cierto barón?.- El mencionado observa los ojos ámbares de Haru y cae rendido ante aquella mirada de súplica.

-Daré todo mi esfuerzo para ayudarlo.- Contesta el barón de mala gana y soltando un suspiro.

Feliz la joven se levanta del sofá mientras aplaude levemente.- Muchísimas gracias Barón.- Le sonríe encantadoramente siendo correspondida por el gato de ojos esmeraldas.

-Ahora solo queda un problema.- Habla Muta rompiendo la ensoñación de Haru y su jefe.

-¿A qué te refieres?.- Pregunta la muchacha.

-¿Dónde se quedará tu amigo?.-

-¡Cierto!.-La moren gira hacia el detective.- Puedes quedarte en mi casa, como lo habías estado haciendo.- Murmura lo último.- ¡Claro! Solo si usted lo desea.- Rectifica apenada.

Basil se levanta y hace una reverencia dirigida especialmente a la morena.- Será todo un honor para mí seguir recibiendo sus atenciones señorita Yoshioka. Estoy eternamente agradecido para con usted.- Dicho esto irgue su espalda y le regala una tierna sonrisa provocando un sonrojo mayor a la avergonzada Haru.

Muta y Toto solo observar el ceño fruncido del gato de ojos esmeraldas. Tratando de suprimir aquella risa escurridiza de sus labios.

**::::::::::: oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ::::::::::::**

Naoko solo observa con una ceja levantada a su hija y al hombre de cabellos castaños que yace en una reverencia. Nunca se esperó que al llegar de su exposición de acolchado se encontrará a su querida Haru en compañía de un completo extraño viviendo en su casa. Y para variar el nombrado ni apellido tiene haciéndolo más sospecho ante sus ojos. ¿Qué jovencita de 18 años en su sano juicio metería a su casa a un completo vago?. No cabe duda que su hija rompe todo paradigma. Suspira pesadamente.

-Ya hable con Hiromi.- Al escuchar esto, Haru observa a su madre expectante.- Tu amigo puede quedarse hasta que consiga un trabajo y un lugar donde vivir.- La muchacha sonríe ampliamente.

-Mamá, muchas…-

-Tiene solo una semana.- La señora de cabellos rojizos interrumpe el monologo de su hija.

-P-pero…

Sin dejarla articular más palabras, Naoko sale de la sala hacia su habitación y cierra la puerta fuertemente.

-Lamento mucho importunar.- Habla el detective mientras se incorpora.

-No es nada, solo está cansada por el viaje.- Se disculpa avergonzada la joven.- ¿Qué te parece si hacemos la cena?.- Sonríe conciliadoramente mientras cambia el tema.

::::::::::: oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ::::::::::::

La voz de una joven se escucha en la habitación del segundo piso. Con sonidos idénticos a un puchero, la castaña no le queda más que suplicar.

-Por favor Hiromi.- Habla por teléfono la primogénita de Naoko.

-_Lo siento Haru pero no puedo asegurarte nada además mi papá está en un viaje de negocios y no regresará hasta unos días_.-

-P-pero no quiero pedirle nada a él.- Desesperada la morena trata vanamente de convencer a su mejor amiga.

-_Vamos Haru no puede ser tan malo. Además es para ayudar a alguien necesitado. ¿Dónde está tu espíritu compasivo?.-_

-Estamos hablando de ÉL.-

-_Lo siento_.- Se escucha otra voz en la línea.- _Lo lamento amiga pero debo colgar, te deseo mucha suerte además no estarás sola yo te acompañaré. Nos vemos.-_ Sin esperar respuesta cuelga rápidamente.

Haru solo escucha el tono de descolgado resonar en su teléfono, lo apaga, de mala gana, depositándolo en su mesita de noche. Toca con su mano derecha el interruptor de luz, camina hacia su cama y se recuesta en ella mientras lanza plegarias al cielo.

**::::::::::: oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ::::::::::::**

Una cálida sonrisa y una leve reverencia le asegura una buena propina a la encantadora morena de largos cabellos. Lanzando un suspiro pesado camina decidida hacia la pequeña habitación designada como la oficina de su jefe. Toma fuertemente con sus manos la falda de su uniforme. Realmente no quiere hacer esto pero es la única forma de ayudar a su nuevo inquilino y, si el tiempo apremia, nuevo amigo.

Levanta su mano derecha a la puerta que la separa de su augurio, toca ligeramente siendo respondida de inmediato, abre la puerta y entra encontrándose a su pesadilla sentado en aquel escritorio de vidrio.

El joven dueño levanta su mirada ceniza y al verla sonríe ampliamente.-¡Haru!, que sorpresa tan grande verte.- Exclama con felicidad.- Pasa, no te quedes ahí parada, toma asiento.- Le indica con su mano la silla negra que reposa delante de su escritorio. La mencionada se acerca lentamente y queda parada a una distancia prudente. –¿En qué puedo ayudarte querida Haru?.-

-Bueno…-La muchacha cierra los ojos y traga pesadamente.- Yo quería pedirte un favor Machida.

-Claro, lo que tú quieras querida Haru.- Sonríe cálidamente causándole un escalofrío a la morena.

-Veras con todo esto de la remodelación del local y el aumento de clientes se ha buscado más meseras para poder atender.- Comienza explicarle con cierto nerviosismo, el jefe asiente para que continúe.- Lo que quiero decir es si podrías darle el trabajo a un amigo mío.- Termina de explicar aguantando la respiración y cerrando los ojos.

Machida en verdad no quiere contratar a este "amigo" de la hermosa muchacha pero si lo hace tal vez la chica se dé cuenta de su buena disposición y comience haberle con una perspectiva diferente. Ha intentado de todo para llamar su atención y sus esfuerzos han sido en vano. Antes era una joven torpe y sin chiste pero un tiempo antes de la graduación la morena cambio completamente. Tenía un aire de sofisticación además que deslumbraba cual estrella. Después de la ruptura con su novia, sus ojos no podían dejar de ver a Haru pero a ella le era indiferente cuando antes se sonrojaba por él solo con verle. Este nuevo cambio en su comportamiento lo atrajo más.

Suspira el muchacho de cabellos oscuros y espera que su decisión sea la acertada.-Dile a tu amigo que venga a mi oficina mañana temprano.- Haru contenta por la disposición del joven le sonríe ampliamente mientras le agradece entre murmullos extasiados.-Pero…- Al escuchar esto la morena detiene su exabrupto y frunce el entrecejo.- Por este favor solo te pediré una cita conmigo.-

-¡¿Qué?!.- Exclama completamente ofendida y molesta.

-Es tu decisión Haru.- Habla despreocupadamente Machida.-¿ A tu amigo le urge el trabajo?.- Lanza la pregunta al aire.

Si bien quería que la muchacha lo viera con buenos ojos no puede arriesgarse demasiado. Una cita es lo que necesita para enamorarla y con su amigo trabajando para él podrá cuidar las intenciones de este con la bella Haru.

La morena indignada exclamaría un estruendoso NO además de su renuncia pero a su mente llega el ultimátum de su madre y las palabras de Hiromi. Así que inhala y exhala lo más tranquilamente posible para disminuir el coraje y responde, de mala gana, con un escueto.- De acuerdo.- El joven de cabellos oscuros sonríe complacido.- El viernes a las 8, si llegas un minuto después da por terminada la cita.- Se gira lo más dignamente posible y se retira del lugar.

-¡No te arrepentirás Haru!.-

**::::::::::: oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ::::::::::::**

El timbre de aquella modesta casa resuena por todo el lugar. Una muchacha hermosa de ojos ámbares abre la puerta encontrándose con su amada y odiada mejor amiga. Le cierra la puerta en la cara y regresa a la cocina para continuar con la comida. Este pequeño altercado fue visto por uno hombre joven de unos, aparentes, 20 años, sus ojos azules como el océano parpadean mientras se pregunta que habrá pasado.

La puerta vuelve a abrirse dando paso a una muchacha de la misma edad que la primogénita de Naoko, de cabellar rubia y tez pálida camina hacia la cocina dando fuertes pisadas.

-¿Se puede saber qué fue lo que hice?.- Habla, es decir, grita la recién llegada a su amiga una vez pasado a la cocina.

-¿Dónde quedo tu espíritu compasivo?.- Arremeda Haru.- ¡Eso fue lo que paso!.-

El muchacho incomodo intenta volver nuevamente a su lectura siendo todo un odisea por la disputa que se libra en la habitación conjunta.

-¿De qué estás hablando?.-

-¡Que seguí tu consejo, hable con Machida!.- Molesta corta las verduras con una velocidad y fuerza impresionante.

-¿Y qué paso?.- Se cruza entre brazos la amiga de Haru.

-¡Que el señor Basil ahora tiene trabajo!.- Toma la tabla de las verduras para colocarla cerca de la cacerola e introducirlas al agua hirviendo ya finamente picadas.

-¡Entonces no le veo lo malo!. ¡El endemoniadamente guapo Basil tiene trabajo!.- Exclama mientras extiende sus brazos como si amplificara su voz. Al escuchar esto, desde la sal, el nombrado se sonroja notablemente.

-¡Qué tengo una cita con ÉL!.- Le grita colerizada. Remueve, con un cucharon, la sopa y le agrega los consomés correspondientes.-

-¡¿Pero qué?!.-

-Lo que escuchaste.- Habla ya más calmada.- A cambio de darle trabajo al señor Basil, yo debo salir con Machida el viernes.

-¿Basil lo sabe?.- Regula su voz.-

-No, no se lo dije. Lo haría sentirse culpable.-

-Perdóname Haru.-

-No te disculpes Hiromi, no sabías que él haría eso. Nadie se lo esperaba. Yo no me lo esperaba.- Murmura lo último.

-Te prometo que cuando mi padre regrese le insistiré tanto que no podrá decirme que no.- Habla la rubia con tanta seguridad y energía.

-Muchas gracias Hiromi.- Le sonríe tiernamente.

Las dos inseparables amigas se acercan y abrazan mutuamente, olvidando su pequeña diatriba. El joven de ojos azules sonríe tranquilamente inclinado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

**::::::::::: oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ::::::::::::**

Hola!, regreso con el segundo capítulo terminado. Quise mostrar los principales problemas con los que tendrá que lidiar el joven detective. Claro aún le faltan más pero lo veremos en los siguientes capítulos. En el siguiente Barón se pondrá las pilas y comenzará su investigación, de mala gana, Basil descubrirá como es la vida común de un ser humano y algo que desagrada enormemente al galante gato es que el tocará trabajar en un caso con el insoportable detective. Muchas gracias por leer.

Si les gusta como la historia va tomando forma, no duden en comentarlo. De igual manera si hay algo que les disguste coméntenlo sin problemas.

Aprovecho para agradecer a **MadUnderTheHat, **gracias por tu consejo. Lo tuve en mente al escribir este capítulo y espero mejorar esa parte con el tiempo. Me halagas. Por supuesto que seguiré tu historia. Estaré al pendiente. Sobre tu pregunta eso lo decidirán los fans. Pero mi idea es también mostrar el power girl. Solo que con dos caballeros británicos puede ser algo complicado para Haru mostrar su independencia. Gracias y espero seguir escuchando sobre ti.

Nos vemos pronto.


	3. Basil un empleado sin igual

-OoOoOoOoOoOo.- Diálogos normales

-_OoOoOoOoOoOo_.- Diálogos a través de un intercomunicador, televisión, teléfono, letreros o libros.

Cat returns y Great mouse detective no me pertenecen si no a sus debidos autores. Esta historia es sin fines de lucro.

**::::::::::: oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ::::::::::::**

Un fuerte pisotón, de algún distraído, es lo que la obliga a mostrar su cara al suelo. Con rapidez se levanta y limpia sus ropas sin mirar atrás, corre nuevamente hacia la encrucijada. Tantas aventuras que ha vivido gracias a aquel lugar. Pareciere el sito adecuado para un encuentro con el destino y ella, como amiga fiel, no teme visitarle en la espera de lo inimaginable.

Entra con prisa al lugar. La verdad que ha estado impaciente, sufre la incertidumbre de saber que le habrá sucedido a su nuevo inquilino en la cita con su jefe. Espera no haberle perdido con las indicaciones de cómo llegar. Reza a todo ser omnipresente que todo haya salido bien.

-Al menos debe estar bien, no por nada tendré que salir con Machida.- Piensa con amargura la morena joven.

Pero lo que ve adentro de aquella hermosa y renovada cafetería no es lo que esperaba. Las mesas repletas de colegiadas de preparatoria y secundaria. Las reconoció por el uniforme, que una vez ella tuvo el honor de usar. Emocionadas, extasiadas, alegres, sonrojadas y tímidas. Era un tren de emociones positivas y risas des controlables.

-¿Acaso me he equivocado de lugar?.- No puede evitar preguntarse la bella Haru.

-Cierra esa boca que te entraran moscas.- La joven voltea hacia la dueña de la voz siendo recibida por unos ojos verdes muy picaros.- Mueve tu lindo trasero y ven ayudarme.-

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando Azuki?.- Pregunta aturdida.

La nombrada deja un par de tazas en la mesa próxima y se vuelve hacia la castaña.- Hoy ocuparon la vacante pero no te imaginaras que es un joven. ¡Exacto, un hombre!.- Exclama con alegría.- Uno muy guapo si me dejas opinar.- Da un guiño y una hermosa sonrisa ante su ocurrencia. Haru al escuchar esto sonríe pero no por la misma razón que la pelirroja.- Pareciere que se expandió la noticia del nuevo mesero porque llovieron colegialas solo para ver y tomar fotos del apuesto hombre.-

-¡¿Qué?!.- No podía creerlo.

-No te miento.- Le asegura la muchacha.- Lo que quiere decir más trabajo para uno aunque el que la está viéndose negras es el nuevo.-

Como si fuera un llamado, hace acto de presencia un joven alto de ojos azules vestido con el uniforme de la cafetería y sosteniendo una bandeja con los pedidos en cada mano. Con una sonrisa y buenos deseos entrega a sus respetivas dueñas su orden dejando a más de uno embobada por tanto carisma.

-Sí que es bueno.- Comenta la morena.

-Por supuesto que lo es.-Asiente Melody con diferente intención. Mirando disimuladamente, de la espalda hacia abajo, al nuevo integrante.

- ¿Aun no está listo mi cappuccino?.- Se escucha decir a una de las clientas.

-Ese es mi llamado Haru.- Le brinda una sonrisa y se dirige a la mesa de al frente. La joven de largos cabellos castaños le corresponde mientras camina hacia la parte trasera del local. Debe prepararse para su turno, en el camino su mirada ámbar choca con la azulada del apuesto joven. Sonriendo a respuesta. No eran necesario palabras.

**::::::::::: oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ::::::::::::**

Avergonzada y culpable no sabe cómo expresarse ante el joven amigo de su querida hija. A pesar de ser un extraño ante sus ojos éste ha sido muy educado con ella y muy caballeroso. Le incomoda tener que verlo arrodillarse ante ella aún más sosteniendo el sobre ante su persona. No le quería causar ninguna humillación pero la verdad no tiene la más mínima idea de cómo proceder.

-Y-yo, n-no es necesario joven Basil. Ese dinero es suyo, no tiene que dármelo a mí.-

-Más es lo que deseo mi amable señora, lamento los infortunios que le he causado. Acepte mi muestra de gratitud hacia su bondadosa alma.- La observa con una seguridad tan envidiable.

-Por favor mamá, Basil se ha esforzado mucho para agradecerte.-

Mira a su hija y nuevamente al inquilino. Tal vez lo juzgo mal y puede ser un buen hombre.- Y-yo aceptaré tu obsequio.- El castaño sonríe.- Pero solo porque no quiero menospreciar el esfuerzo grande que has hecho y esto se contará como un alquiler.- Los dos jóvenes la observan sorprendidos.- Así es podrás quedarte en la casa el tiempo que quieras.-

-Le agradezco mucho su amabilidad y bondad ante mi persona.- Haru sonríe enormemente, sabía que su madre lo ayudaría.

-Te prepararemos la habitación de invitados para que ya no duermas más en el sofá. Perdona el desastre del lugar pero nunca se había usado y funciono como almacén.-

-No se preocupe, le agradezco sinceramente.- Se irgue para poder realizar una debida reverencia. Naoko solo se rasca el cuello nerviosa causando una ligera risa en su hija.

::::::::::: oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ::::::::::::

-¡Callate!.- Exclama muy ofendida.- No me arreglaré demasiado para salir con Machida.-

-_Vamos Haru una chica siempre debe verse bien incluso en los malos momentos_.-

-Hiromi no creo que en esto se aplique esa regla. ¡No quiero verme bien, no lo quiero detrás de mí como avispa molesta!. – Escucha una risa por parte de su amiga provocándole una mueca.- No es gracioso.-

-_Todo saldrá bien ya lo veras_.- Suspira la morena.- _Además si no te vas presentable tendré que ir a tu casa_.-

Al escuchar esto abre los ojos sorprendida, sabe que si Hiromi viene se encargara de vestirla, peinarla y maquillarla de una manera muy extravagante que en palabras de su amiga quiere decir _sexy_.

-Está bien ya entendí.- Dice de mala gana.- Esto es una pesadilla.

**::::::::::: oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ::::::::::::**

Suspira, nuevamente, la joven morena. Si le pagaran por cada suspiro que ha lanzado en todo el día sin duda sería rica. No puede creer que terminó así. En el carro de su jefe en un vestido elegante negro que abraza a su cuello y muestra su espalda. Ella pensaba salir en unos jeans desgastados y una blusa sencilla pero el joven de oscuros cabellos se presentó ante ella con un smoking y su madre no hizo más que convencerla que se fuera a cambiar adecuadamente para la ocasión. Pareciere que le lleva la contraria, ahora que quería que sacara a relucir su lado de mamá protectora, la entrego ante Machida con bandeja de plata.

Observa la ciudad a través de la ventanilla del copiloto. Con sus dedos toca el mechón de cabello suelto y juega con él. Se pregunta dónde estará Basil. No lo vio en la casa antes de salir a su cita. No le sorprendería que llegara tarde. Esta semana ha estado muy ocupado en el café, ha salido más tarde que ella a pesar que inicia desde la mañana. No sabe si está haciendo horas extras para mantenerse ocupado o su jefe lo explota.

-Hemos llegado.- El anuncio de Machida la saca de su concentración y le sonríe, al menos lo intenta, solo le salió una mueca. Pero el joven pareciere no ver la incomodidad de la morena. Como todo caballero sale del coche para abrirle la puerta y prestar su brazo. Haru suspira y se prepara para lo que fuera que la esperara.

::::::::::: oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ::::::::::::

-Entonces yo le dije "Tú necesitas a un delantero pero yo no necesito nada de tu parte. ¿Por qué crees que aceptaría entrar al equipo?."- Haru observa atenta, al menos se esfuerza, al joven de cabellos oscuros. Sonriendo y asintiendo ante su monólogo.

Desearía tanto que el mesero de aquel lujoso restaurante le tirara toda la comida que lleva en la bandeja en su vestido así tendría una excusa para escapar de esta tortura. Ya perdió la cuenta de todas las plegarias que ha lanzado al cielo. Sin ser escuchadas. Lo único interesante de lo que va de la cita fue un mensaje de Hiromi preguntándole donde la había llevado. Parece que no pudo esperarse hasta mañana.

-¡Pero que sorpresa!, ¡¿Acaso no es Haru?!.- Sorprendida la mencionada se voltea hacia la voz familiar quedándose sin palabras y con la sonrisa más enorme.

-¡Vaya parece que sí!, ¡Pero qué agradable es el destino!.- Una voz grave secunda a la rubia amiga. Sonríe tan feliz y agradecida la morena por sus salvadores.-¿No les molesta que nos sentemos con ustedes verdad?.-Pregunta Basil mientras toma asiento a lado de Haru siendo imitado por su acompañante.

-¿Cómo estas Machida?.- Saluda sentándose a su lado. El joven jefe sorprendido solo atina a mirarlos.-Que coincidencia haberlos encontrado, ¿Quién hubiera pensado que nuestras citas se cruzarían?.- Pregunta inocentemente Hiromi mientras le da un guiño discreto a su querida amiga.

-Muy bien, gracias Hiromi. Sí que es una sorpresa.-

-Buenas noches jefe.- Sonríe con picardía el muchacho de ojos azules.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?.- Pregunta con molestia Machida.

-Pensé que era obvio, vine a una cita con la dama encantadora que tiene el gusto de ver.- Le sonríe de manera cómplice a la rubia mientras esta se sonroja levemente.

-¿Pero en el mismo restaurante?.- Dice con un dejo de escepticismo la pareja de Haru.

-Yo soy nuevo en la ciudad, Hiromi me pidió que la trajera a este restaurante.- Responde de manera casual mientras recarga su brazo izquierdo en el respaldo de la silla de la castaña.- ¿Interrumpimos algo?.- comenta con dejo de culpa.

-Pues…-

-¡No!.- Interrumpe, estrepitosamente, a su pareja la bella joven de ambarinos ojos siendo observada por los ocupantes de la mesa, avergonzada, rectifica.- No, por supuesto que no.-

-Bueno si ese es el caso.- Se dirige al señor de bigote, al estilo Garfiel, que pasaba a su lado.- Disculpe mi buen señor, podría traernos el menú, un té y..- se dirige a Hiromi.- ¿Tu que gustas querida?.-

-Un poco de vino tinto, por favor.- Asiente el muchacho.

-Y vino tinto para la dama.- El susodicho asiente mientras anota en su libretita, se retira levemente y regresa con los menús para los nuevos comensales.

-Todo suena delicioso, no sé qué escoger.- Voltea hacia Machida.-¿Qué me sugiere jefe?.-

-¿Qué?.-

-Sí, me refiero a usted. Debe tener experiencia previa en este restaurante si no fuera así no hubiera escogido este lugar. Puedo apostar que aquí es donde trae a todas sus citas.-

-¡¿Pero de qué demonios estás hablando?!.- Exclama molesto el muchacho provocando una sonrisa traviesa en los labios del castaño.

Dirige su mirada azulina a los oscuros ojos del joven, retándolo a negarlo. El susodicho le responde con mordacidad.- ¿Está diciendo que mis deducciones no son correctas?.-

-¡Estás diciendo disparates!.-

-Ya veo entonces el señor Keinchi es una persona confianzuda, ¿Quiere decir?.-

-¿Pero qué?.- Las chicas solo atinan a observan, sorprendidas y conmocionadas, la batalla verbal y de audacia entre los caballeros.

-Así es, verán mis encantadoras damas.- Basil se incorpora, sentándose recto y con el dedo índice derecho señala sus puntos.- Si prestan atención a los demás meseros, la espalda de estos se muestra tensa en clara señal de respeto y formalidad.- Las jóvenes asienten ante lo dicho.- Mantienen una distancia casi exacta. Sonríen, educadamente, con un ligero gesto además de solo mirar a los ojos del comensal, como una muestra de atención, y escribir en sus libretas las órdenes.- Señala con su mano derecha al mesero.- El señor Keinchi está más suelto. Sobre pasa la línea invisible que marca la distancia. No se preocupa por cortesías de urbanidad y su atención está a su alrededor como vigilando el entorno. Algo que me hace suponer que esto último se debe a que cuida que el Joven Machida no se encuentre con una de sus citas anteriores mientras esta con otra.- Dicho esto vuelve a su posición anterior y coloca su pie derecho sobre su rodilla izquierda.

-Es sorprendente.- Dice conmocionada la rubia.- ¿Cómo pudiste deducir todo eso?.-

-Simple observación.-El castaño observa a Haru mientras le guiña un ojo.

-¿Es cierto eso Machida?.- Pregunta su debida pareja.

-Por supuesto que no mi querida Haru, yo no te haría eso.- Exclama con nerviosismo.- ¿Cómo puedes creer algo así?, Eres especial y única, solo a ti te traería a un lugar tan lujoso como este.- Desesperado pide ayuda con la mirada al mesero despertándolo de su estado de estupefacción. Asiente y hace una señal al pianista que se encuentra en el centro del restaurante. De inmediato se escucha los acordes de una hermosa melodía.- ¿Qué te parece mejor si bailamos?.- Dicho esto la toma de la mano para llevarla a la pista.

-Pero Machida yo no sé bailar.-

-No es tan difícil Haru.- Coloca su mano desocupada en la cintura de la joven y comienza a mecerla en un vals ligero.

La rubia amiga se dirige discretamente al castaño.- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?.-

-Eso es claro mi encantadora acompañante.- La susodicha levanta una ceja.- Bailaremos.- Se sonríen mutuamente.

**::::::::::: oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ::::::::::::**

Camina a la par del castaño. Sonríe levemente mientras recuerda los hechos de la noche anterior. No cabe duda que esa fue la mejor cita que pudo haber imaginado tener con Machida. Voltea su mirada al joven, viéndolo de perfil. Aquellos ojos azules tan encantadores y misteriosos como su dueño. Sus cejas pobladas fruncidas en claro ejemplo de concentración. Ríe ligeramente para llamar su atención.

-Muchas gracias Señor Basil.-

Sorprendido por haberse visto distraído, pregunta.- ¿Por qué me agradece?.-

-Hiromi me comento que todo fue idea suya. Le agradezco que se haya tomado la molestia en salvarme de mi cita.- Sonríe hermosamente la muchacha provocándole, instantáneamente, una sonrisa al joven.

-No tiene nada que agradecerme, es lo menos que podía hacer por usted y las molestias que le he causado para poder obtener este trabajo.-

-¿Hiromi te dijo?.- Exclama sorprendida.

-No era necesario, la próxima vez que decidan tener sus disputas, les recomendaría que lo hicieran sin audiencia.-Le dirige una sonrisa conciliadora. Apenada y sonrojada, la joven esquiva la mirada. Lo observa por el rabillo del ojo siendo descubierta.- Si quiere preguntarme algo no dude en hacerlo señorita Yoshioka.-

Sonrojada, baja la mirada mientras juega con sus manos.- S-solo me preguntaba donde había conseguido la ropa que lleva puesta.- Toma la tela de su vestido, un tic nervioso, y restriega sus manos.-N-no es necesario que me conteste si no quiere.- Asegura rápidamente.

-No se preocupe señorita Yoshioka, usted tiene todo el derecho a preguntarme lo que desee.- Le explica.- Bueno no era que no agradeciera a la señorita Hiromi por la ropa prestada pero no es mi estilo.- Se ríe ligeramente siendo secundado por la joven.- No me es indiferente la nueva moda. Esto es muy diferente a mi vestimenta usual pero me encanta.-

::::::::::: oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ::::::::::::

Cierra con pesadez su décimo libro. Por más que ha estudiado e investigado no logra encontrar la posible causa del infortunio del molesto ratón. Con enojo, arroja el libro hacia el florero, dándole certeramente. El estrepitoso sonido de este no logra aminorar su frustración. No entiende la razón pero ese tipo le desagrada de sobremanera. Puede sonar infantil porque en realidad no le ha hecho nada. Solo basta con verlo para que sus sentidos le alerten.

-Es tan odioso.- Dice en un susurro mientras toma asiento en la silla de su escritorio.

-¿Quién es tan odioso?.-

-¡Muta!.-

-¿Qué?.-

-No entres así que asustas.-

-¿Yo? Pero si eras tú el que me asusto. Escuchamos un ruido y vine a ver qué es lo que pasaba.- Observa atentamente la habitación con su mirada aguda.- Oye, ¿Qué le paso al florero?.-

-Nada.- Responde con molestia. Confundido el gato gordo se rasca su cabeza.

-¿Está todo bien?.- El caballero se crispa al escuchar aquella voz femenina tan familiar. Rápidamente limpia el desastre del florero tirándolo al bote de basura más cercano. Toma una posición despreocupada siendo observado por el gato blanco que solo atina a negar con la cabeza.

-Señorita Haru. Es bueno verla.- Habla con galantería el gato rojizo mientras su amigo gordo rueda los ojos.

-¿Aún sigue en una pieza?.- Para su mala fortuna se presenta aquel muchacho que tanto detesta.-

-¿Qué quieres decir?.- Pregunta la joven.

-Bueno la última vez que lo vimos estaba tan tenso que pensé que se reventaría cual liga.-

-¡Basil!.- Sonríe con picardía el muchacho.

El Barón observa a su némesis declarado, bueno al menos ante él mismo, vestido con unos jeans un poco ajustados, tenis bultosos de color carmesí. Camiseta blanca debajo de una camisa de cuadros roja y una chaqueta de piel negra. No parece un caballero. Sonríe ante lo común que viste el muchacho.

El castaño entra sin cuidado siendo seguido por la jovencita. Se presenta delante del barón. Cambia su expresión a una más seria.- ¿Han encontrado algo?.-

-Me temo que no señor Basil.- Le responde el gato de traje. Desilusionando al detective.

La muchacha sonríe encantadoramente y juntas sus manos.- Bueno para eso estamos aquí, para ayudar. ¿No es así señor Basil?.- Se dirige al joven siendo correspondida por este quien asiente mirándola agradecido.

::::::::::: oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ::::::::::::

Hojea el libro que reposa en sus piernas. Suspira, es tan difícil traducir, voltea hacia su derecha observando de perfil al barón. En estas 2 horas de búsqueda entre tantos libros no se ha separado de él. Su ayuda, para entender el lenguaje gatuno, ha sido muy oportuna. Admite que le es de su agrado estar tan cerca de él. Se sonroja levemente mientras sonríe. Su mirada ámbar se cruza con los ojos esmeraldas del gato rojizo. Queda atrapada en su mirada.

-¡Es suficiente!.- Grita una voz molesta causando un respingo y un sonrojo en la pareja.

-Muta, no grites.- Habla el barón.

Gruñe ante su respuesta y tira el libro al piso.- Ya estoy harto de tanta lectura.-

-Muta tiene razón. Hemos estado sumergidos en la investigación por mucho tiempo. No nos caería mal descansar un poco.-

Suspira el gato rojizo mientras se incorpora del suelo, ayudando a la morena en su camino.- Esta bien, tomemos un descanso. Prepararé un poco de té.- Se dirige a la cocina.

-Señor Basil.- Llama la joven al detective sin recibir respuesta de él. Lo observa ha estado tan apegado a los libros y no ha escuchado su diatriba anterior.

Al igual que ella, barón les explico con lujo de detalle como traducir el lenguaje del gato. Una vez entendido el joven de ojos azules se sumergió en los libros y no se supo más de él. Al contrario que ella que tuvo que pedir ayuda del gato rojizo más de una ocasión. Es sorprendente como el señor Basil pudo traducir los libros con solo haberle explicado una vez. Sin duda alguna en su trabajo de detective tuvo que resolver varios acertijos es natural que le sea tan sencillo. Sonríe tiernamente mientras toca su hombro derecho.

-Señor Basil.- Sorprendido el joven voltea a mirarla dejando su lectura.- Descanse un poco, ¿qué le parece una taza de té?.

-Estoy bien señorita Yoshioka, tengo la seguridad que estoy cerca de encontrar la respuesta.- Habla con tanto fervor y emoción.

-Pero señor Basil ha estado investigando por mucho tiempo sin parar.-

-Estoy tan cerca señorita Yoshioka, no se preocupe.- Niega a los ruegos de la jovencita.

-La señorita Haru tiene razón, señor Basil.- Habla de mala gana el barón.- Es necesario un descanso, tome una taza de té y después continuará con la investigación. Si continúa como esta en vez de ayudar solo se retrasará.-

El detective se prepara para responderle con una de sus audaces frases cuando es interrumpido por el graznido del cuervo.- Barón.- Habla Toto con un tono lúgubre.- Tenemos un nuevo caso. Debemos resolver un homicidio.-

-¡¿Un Homicidio?!.- Exclama sorprendida la joven.

-Es la distracción que necesito.- Piensa Basil mientras sonríe con picardía.

**::::::::::: oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ::::::::::::**

Hola!, lamento mucho la tardanza pero traigo el tercer capítulo. Mi forma de redimirme es con esta capítulo más largo de lo normal. Desafortunadamente Haru tuvo que pagar el favor de su jefe Machida aunque tuvo ayuda de Hiromi y Basil para no aburrirse mucho. El siguiente capítulo es con la finalidad de darle un poco de acción a Basil después de todo no puede estar sentado solamente sin hacer nada. Además veremos cómo se desarrolla la señorita Haru con cada uno de los protagonistas.

Por favor comenten si les gusta la historia, si me he equivocado o debo cambiar algo. Con gusto leeré sus opiniones.

Agradezco a **MadUnderTheHat **por tus comentarios me alegran mucho el día. Igualmente espero ansiosa tu siguiente capítulo n.n. Existirá conflictos entre Basil y Haru es algo natural por supuesto será del agrado del barón. Veremos mucho poder de chicas.

De igual manera agradezco a Lobalunallena por agregar la historia. Muchísimas gracias. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.


End file.
